And I Love You
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


Cerita yang terilhami oleh kisah Heechul, Entah mengapa kisahnya sangat pas bila di kaitkan dengan sebuah lagu, yaitu Yesung feat Luna - And I Love You. Aku harap kalian sudah mendengar lagu ini ^^

_._

_._

_Evil Baby Snow_

_Present_

_'And I Love You versi Oneshoot'_

_._

_._

Suara dengkuran Heebum dan Bashin terdengar jelas malam ini. Di dalam kamar pribadinya, Heechul melihat kedua kucingi itu dengan geli. Baru kali ini ia tak melihat kedua kucing ini berkelahi, malah sebaliknya mereka terlihat akur dan saling berbagi tempat tidur. Sungguh manis.

Eraman terdengar dari Heebum saat kucing gemuk berbulu abu-abu itu membalikkan badan, dan suara eraman lainnya terdengar dari Bashin saat kucing itu menggulungkan tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa saat melihat hal ini Heechul terdiam sejenak. Mungkin terdengar melankonis atau sejenisnya, tapi tetap saja Heechul merasakan perasaan itu datang kembali setelah lebih satu tahun setengah perasaan itu menguap.

Tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan kedua kucingnya yang tertidur, Heechul beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara bising atau gerakan berlebihan dan memilih duduk di depan cermin. Matanya terpaku melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Kini pantulan bayangan itu jauh lebih sehat daripada dulu, saat semuanya terjadi.

Kini matanya menangkap ponsel Iphone miliknya yang sengaja di letakkan di atas meja _buffet. _Entah mengapa ada sebuah keinginan menggelitik di hati untuk membukanya. Begitu Iphone tersebut aktif, dengan lincah jari-jarinya menggulir layar sentuh mencari folder picture.

_'Heebum dan Ron-Ron'_

Satu nama di antara sekian banyak nama lain di folder picture Iphone Heechul terlihat, membuat jari Heechul berhenti sejenak. Dengan jari bergetar, Heechul menekan layar Iphone agar folder itu terbuka.

Matanya memanas karena menahan air mata saat melihat kedua hewan berbeda jenis itu tertangkap kamera. Di gulir layar sentuh Iphone agar foto itu bergerak ke foto lainnya, sampai matanya melihat dengan jelas sebuah foto kedua hewan itu di dalam pelukan seorang _Namja_ tampan berkulit agak gelap, tersenyum lugas.

Heechul sekali lagi terdiam, jarinya memilih menjauhi layar ponsel. Di rebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralas kedua lengan yang di lipat. Matanya mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak lelah atau ingin tertidur malam ini, yang ingin ia lakukan hanya memejamkan kedua mata, mencoba menetralisasi kembali perasaannya. Jujur Heechul tak ingin terhanyut kembali dalam perasaan melodrama yang pernah ia rasakan, perasaan sakit, terluka dan merasa terkhianati saat belahan jiwa pergi begitu saja. Benar, Heechul tak ingin merasakan hal itu, dan tentunya saat perpisahaan itu terjadi bukan hanya ia yang merasa kehilangan, tapi juga Heebum, kucingnya.

Mungkin sama seperti pepatah yang mengatakan '_benci adalah lawan dari sayang_', itulah yang sebenarnya di rasakan Heebum pada Ron-Ron. Walau kedua binatang berbeda jenis itu selalu berkelahi dan membuat kegaduhan di dorm apartemen mereka, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Heechul ataupun sang pemilik Ron-Ron melihat kedua binatang itu saling melukai, tak pernah.

Jadi jangan merasa aneh bila Heechul berkata bukan hanya ia yang merasakan penderitaan karena perpisahan, tapi Heebum juga kehilangan teman bermainnya.

Jari Heechul kini bermain-main di Iphone-nya. Lagi.

Saat foto tak berganti ke foto lainnya, Heechul menutup folder tersebut dan membuka folder baru.

_'Prince China's'_

Sekali melihat saja, senyum lemah muncul di wajah Heechul.

Entah mengapa ia selalu enggan menghapus folder ini walau hatinya selalu sakit bila melihatnya.

Egois memang bila ia tak pernah mau menghapus karena selalu berpikir apapun yang terjadi sang '_Prince China's_' tetap miliknya. Tapi apa salahnya bila berpikir begitu?, Hubungan yang mereka jalin bukan hubungan satu atau dua tahun, tapi jauh lebih dari itu. Hubungan yang kuat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain bukan hal yang mudah di lakukan oleh seorang Kim Heechul yang egois. Jadi bukan salahnya kan bila ia bersikap egois kali ini.

"Hei bodoh!" gumam Heechul saat matanya melihat sebuah foto lama di folder itu, "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, hah" jarinya mengetuk keras ke layar ponsel seolah-olah memberi pukulan pada foto itu, "Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui".

.

.

_"Hei Cinderlella. Aku harus pergi"_

_Heechul mengeryitkan dahi mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari pria yang duduk di depannya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti._

_"Aku harus pergi"_

_Sekali lagi Heechul mengeryit, membuat dahinya terlihat berkerut-kerut, "Makanya aku tanya apa maksudmu?" yah, jangan salahkan Heechul bila emosinya naik karena geram._

_Pria yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil menatap wajah Heechul sedih, "Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maaf". Sebelum sempat Heechul mengintrupsi perkataannya, pria itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup cepat bibir Heechul agar bungkam._

_"Maafkan aku" lirihnya saat tautan bibir mereka lepas, "Maafkan aku", dan itulah kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang kebingungan._

.

.

Heechul mendengus kesal saat kenangan itu tiba-tiba datang lagi sekelebat di pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia menutup mata.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Apa kau tak tahu aku kesepian di sini?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Getaran dan bunyi ringtone mengejutkan Heechul. Sudut matanya kini melirik pada Iphone di sampingnya.

Enggan di raih ponsel itu.

Sejenak matanya terbuka lebar saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya larut malam seperti ini.

"Yobboseo?" jawab Heechul saat ia memutuskan menerima panggilan itu.

"_Nǐ hǎo_" balas dari si penelepon.

Dahi Heechul mengerut, "Yah! Bicara pakai bahasa yang benar! Sudah tahu aku tak mengerti bahasa mandarin masih saja bicara begitu denganku!" geramnya.

Hei, sepertinya suasana hati Kim Heechul berubah sekarang. Kemana suasana melankolis penuh kepedihan yang ia tunjukan tadi?.

Suara kekehan tawa kini terdengar dari si penelepon, "_Duìbùqǐ, nǐ zěnme yàng_" sepertinya orang ini tak jera juga dan tetap memakai bahasa mandarin.

Heechul menggeram kesal, sesaat posisi duduknya berubah tegap dan raut wajah menjadi mengeras, "Yah! Hangeng! ah bukan, Hangkyung-ssi! Kenapa kau telepon larut malam seperti ini! Apa kau tak punya kerjaan sampai menelepon larut begini! Cih", dengan anggun Heechul mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"_Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ, _Cinderlella"

Tubuh Heechul membeku sesejenak. Sepertinya kata-kata ini begitu mengena dan di mengerti olehnya, hal ini bisa di lihat dari sikap pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah".

Hangeng terdiam begitu juga dengan Heechul.

"Maaf aku tak bisa" jawabnya pelan, terbesit kegetiran di suaranya.

"Kenapa?"

Hangeng mendesah dari ujung pembicaraan, "Bukankah kau tahu alasan sebenarnya?" tanya Hangeng balik yang tentu saja tak bisa di jawab oleh Heechul dengan terang-terangan. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang rahasia, yang hanya di ketahui oleh orang-orang dalam di agensinya.

"Aku juga tak ingin pergi, Chullie" suara Hangeng semakin lirih, terdengar berat dan bergetar. Mungkinkah ia menangis sekarang? Heechul tak tahu, karena ia hanya berbicara melalui telepon.

"Aku tak peduli Chullie. Aku tak peduli walau tubuhku semakin hancur bila tetap di sana. Aku tak peduli walau mereka tetap memperlakukan sewena-wena. Aku tak peduli semua itu" suara Hangen terdengar terisak kini. Ternyata ia memang menangis di sana. "Yang ku perdulikan hanya kau. Jauh darimu itu terlalu susah untukku. Apa kau mengerti".

Heechul berusaha memejamkam matanya, menenangkan dirinya agar tak menangis lagi. Sudah cukup air matanya terus menerus jatuh saat Hangeng bersikeras tetap pergi darinya.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ, _Chullie_"_

Heechul berusaha keras menahan perasaannya. Di gigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tak memperdulikan darah segar mulai keluar dari luka di bibirnya.

"Wǒ ài nǐ" Ucap Hangeng sekali lagi, nada bicara seakan-akan seperti meminta, memohon. "Wǒ ài nǐ, Heechul-ah".

"Kalau begitu kembalilah" susah payah sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir Heechul, "Kembalilah".

Tak ada balasan apapun dari ujung telepon. Tapi sayup-sayup suara hembusan nafas Hangeng terdengar. "Aku akan kembali. Hanya untukmu"

Mata Heechul terbelalak tak percaya, benarkah Hangeng-nya berkata begitu?.

"Tapi tidak sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hangeng terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Tunggulah aku. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Saat semuanya selesai aku akan kembali padamu dan tak akan pernah pergi lagi apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, tunggulah aku".

"_Wǒ ài nǐ, _Chullie_"_

Tubuh Heechul kaku sesaat. Ia tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa kali ini. Bukankah ia memang ingin Hangeng kembali padanya?. Bukankah tak pernah sekalipun selama ini ia melupakan Hangeng, walau sering kali ia membunuh perasaan ini. Tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya tak sanggup.

Tapi Heechul bukan orang bodoh yang akan larut oleh perasaan dan melupakan semua rasa sakit dan sedih yang dulu pernah ia rasa. Itu bukanlah rasa sedih sesaat. Sempat Heechul merasa hancur dan terpuruk karena hal ini.

Jadi apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apa jawabannya?.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ, _Chullie_"_ kata Hangeng serius. Seolah-olah memberikan ketegasan dan tekanan dalam tiap kata yang terucap.

Heechul menggengam erat ponsel yang di genggam.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ, _Chullie_"_ sekali lagi Hangeng berkata. Sepertinya ia takkan pernah bosan mengatakan hal ini berulang-ulang sampai Heechul menjawab.

"_Wǒ yě ài nǐ. Wǒ děng, wǒ yīzhí děngdài_" jawab Heechul dengan susah payah, tergagap karena tak begitu lancar berbahasa mandarin, "Aku akan tetap di sini. Sampai kau datang entah kapan itu. Aku akan menunggumu" jawab Heechul dengan penuh senyum. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan membiarkan perasaannya yang menang. Bukankah cinta adalah hal yang bisa di pikirkan secara logis?. Rasa sakit dan pedih adalah bumbu dalam kisah percintaan, benarkan.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Akhir kata aku akan memberikan lirik lagu versi Inggris 'And I Love You - Yesung feat Luna' dan keterangan untuk bahasa mandarin yang ada di sini. Maaf bila bahasa tersebut memiliki kesalahan di penulisan dan sebagainya. Semua kesalahan terletak pada diriku

_Nǐ hǎo_ : Hallo

_Duìbùqǐ_ : Maafkan aku

_nǐ zěnme yàng_ : Bagaimana kabarmu

_Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ_ : Aku merindukamu

_Wǒ yě ài nǐ. Wǒ děng, wǒ yīzhí děngdài_ : Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menunggumu, dan akan menunggumu.

.

Maybe if I got over you  
>Perhaps I wouldn't know such tears<br>My heart was once loving  
>But farewell makes it not calm anymore<br>The one I love won't come back again,  
>The one I'm madly in love with<br>My heart is only faithful to you, waiting is all that I can do

I love you and …  
>Throughout the night I try to erase you from my mind<br>You're right in front of me , Yet I cannot reach you  
>I can't forget you, I miss you<br>What I breathe is like death  
>I am to scared …<p>

If you look into my mind  
>I may lower my head, as mu heart is so hurt<br>How many seasons I pass through  
>How can I wake up from this sad dream?<br>I won't happen again,  
>To cry that I miss you<br>My scared heart, won't love again

I love you and …  
>Throughout the night I try to erase you from my mind<br>You're right in front of me , Yet I cannot reach you  
>I can't forget you, I miss you<br>What I breathe is like death  
>I am to scared …<p>

I will be waiting, I will be trying  
>Don't tell me you leave me for my sake (I leave for yours)<br>If yu love me, If we share the same mind  
>Please stay my heart …<br>Until it beats …. until it beats ….


End file.
